


Care For A Drop?

by Thimblerig



Series: The Tenner [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, rather morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Day 9 - Drop
Series: The Tenner [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680610
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Tenner





	Care For A Drop?

_“As I was walking,” Lady Yekaterina says leisurely, perched in the seat of a high dormer window that looks down at a road where traffic once passed, and might again._

* * *

####  **Care For A Drop?**

* * *

As I was walking along a quiet country road, I heard a man say, “Mind yer step, mate, bit of an unchancy step there.”

His companion replied, “Thanks, friend, wouldna’ want t’ break a bone unchancy.”

“Care for a drop?” the first man said.

“Don’t mind if ah do.”

They passed a few minutes in silence and drinking, then one suggested a bit of tobacco in his pocket.

“Nah, nah, friend, that stuff’ll kill ye.”

“Heh.” Then, “A lovely day, so it is.”

“Oh, aye. Grand comp’ny, too.”

“Always room for kindness, that’s what I say.”

“Too true.” After a moment, the second man said, “Well then, mustn’t be keepin’ you. You go on now.”

“If ye’re sure.”

“Oh aye, the evening’s coming on all pretty and ah want t’ go out with th’ sun.”

“Well then.”

The hangman pulled the lever of the gallows so that the condemned man took one last drop. And he died with a friend beside him.


End file.
